Dreamscape High
by Gimp6661
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara in highschool together. Alittle Yaoi later on. Read & Review


OKAY! The first point I have to make is that this fic is based after a dream that I had, so it's pretty ooc. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko, and Kurama all go to the same school! ...Hiei, in school!? I know, but still, he looks cute in that blue uniform ^^;; Anyway, in my dream, their high school was MY high school, so I have to change it back to a high school in Japan. This is an ongoing fic...until I get bored of it. Everything in the first few chapters of the fic happened in the dream, the rest of it will be new stuff! You'll notice that Hiei's somewhat clingy...but ._.;; that's how it was in my dream.... DON'T CENSOR ME!!!! ~Author  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...HEAR THAT, FBI!? NOTHING!!! YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME NOW!!! SO SUCK ON THAT!!! (This moment brought to you by Paranoia: "You might think that everyone's out to get you, and they probably are!")  
  
-Dreamscape High: Chapter 1: "An Introduction of Sorts, Part 1"-  
  
++++++++  
  
Dear Journal,  
It's the first day of the junior year in high school. Yusuke and Kuwabara are here and so is Keiko. There's also a new student to the school, and a most unlikely addition: Hiei. We pulled some strings with the school and managed to get him accepted, although I'm sure his Jagan helped...  
Hiei didn't want to come with us. He said it was a waste, but I thought he'd benefit from an education so I spent a month trying to convince him. He caved in with I promised him a carton of 'sweet snow' at the end of every school week. I've taught him to read and write a bit...he can write his first name and the last name we created for him: Youkai. It's funny, but I don't think he understands the joke...Anyway, he can write that and my first name. Overall, he's doing pretty well.  
That's Yusuke at the door. I have to go to school now. It should be very interesting year  
~Kurama  
  
Kurama closed the journal and ran down the stairs as quickly as his feet could carry him. He just HAD to see Hiei in his school uniform! He ran out the door and spotted the youkai, smiling widely at him. The uniform looked cute on him, or rather, Hiei looked cute wearing it. Hiei turned away, looking very embarrassed. "Don't laugh..." he said coldly, "You'll owe me an entire fridge worth of sweet snow if you do..." Kurama merely smiled more. "I won't laugh...it looks good on you," the redhead said, causing Hiei to look down and blush. A loud stomp snapped them out of the moment. "Come ON! Let's go and get it over with!" Yusuke said impatiently, stomping his foot again. And so they all started down the street for the school.  
  
They all filed into the auditorium with the other students. Kurama sat in a seat and looked next to him. Yusuke was on his left and Hiei...wait... "Yusuke, where's Hiei?" he asked, almost afraid. Yusuke stood and looked around, a confused look on his face. The youkai had been there only a second before. "There! He's stuck between two giggling girls..." he said after he'd successfully located the demon. Kurama jumped up and looked to the scowling half-koorime. "Oh...Hiei...poor guy," he said, turning to the girl next to him. "Excuse me," he asked her. The girl blushed madly and smiled. "Can you please move? My friend is new here and he was separated from us because of the crowd..." The girl frowned and moved, looking defeated. Kurama felt bad that he'd gotten her hopes up, but wasn't about to ask the girl for a date because he felt guilty. He turned to Hiei, who looked over to him, and waved him over. Hiei tilted his head, but made his way towards the youko. "What?" he asked slowly. Kurama smiled at his confusion and sat down, patting the seat to his right. "I saved you a seat!" Hiei nodded at this and hopped up onto the seat with a "Hn".  
  
From there the faculty called names while Kurama explained to Hiei what was happening. "Hiei, listen for your name. When everyone is dismissed, you'll follow the teacher that called your name, okay?" Hiei nodded slowly, obviously upset by being stuck with strangers. "Youkai Hiei," one teacher called. Yusuke leaned infront of Kurama to see Hiei, who looked nervous now. "Hiei!" he called, "We're in the same homeroom! So follow me, okay?" Hiei looked over at him and nodded silently.  
  
"You are dismissed from the auditorium. You will now proceed to your homerooms," the principal said into the microphone at the onstage podium. Immediately every student, with the exception of Hiei, stood and made a mad dash for the teacher that had called their name. However, Yusuke had anticipated this and stayed behind to watch after the youkai. "Hiei, the crowds are going now, but you can wait here for a minute if you want," Yusuke said to him in a soft tone. He knew it was hard for Hiei to be there. Hiei sighed and stood, not saying anything. He walked to Yusuke and nodded, letting him know he was ready. Slowly, they walked down the aisle and followed the rest of their homeroom.  
  
"You will be seated alphabetically," the teacher said and began placing students. Luckily for Hiei, he was seated next to Yusuke, although he'd never admit that he was relieved at that.  
  
To Hiei, everything was a blur. He didn't want to be there, he was confused, practically alone, and he was afraid. Truth was, he wasn't used to all the people.  
  
A paper was slammed onto his desk by the boy in front of him. He was an obnoxious kid; one of those kids Yusuke fought with a lot. "Earth to midget!" he laughed as Hiei snapped out of his thoughts. Yusuke watched Hiei carefully. As Hiei's eyes started to narrow, he quickly butted in. "Hey, lay off him. He's new to this whole School Thing," he said, half threateningly, "And he can easily kick your ass...He's got a short temper and you're lighting the fuse..." The kid just turned around, trying to hide his nervousness, but it was far too obvious.  
  
"Hiei, that's your schedule. Let me see..." Yusuke explained as he took the paper to compare it to his own. "Hey! We have all the same classes! Heh, looks like you're stuck hanging with me..." "That's fine. I'd...rather have someone I know with me..." Hiei said softly, looking away. This hit Yusuke like a brick, but in a good way. That was the closest Hiei had ever gotten to calling them friends.  
  
The bell sounded and again there was a mad rush. Unfortunately, Hiei had stood up just in time to get run over by everyone. Yusuke grabbed him before he could get hit too much and sighed, "You'll have to get used to that...that's what happens after every class." He put on a smile and nodded to the door. "You ready?" Hiei looked at the black-haired boy, unsure. After only a moment, however, he nodded back and walked after Yusuke to his first class.  
  
To Be Continued~  
  
Author: These first few chapters are for the first day at school. After that each chapter will be about a certain occurrence (meaning that occurrence will only be a chapter long, but it'll be a long chapter!!) unless it's a special/mini-series, in which case it can be several chapters for the one occurrence. Did that make sense?  
  
Yusuke: No, but who's actually reading this thing?  
  
Author: QUIET YOU, OR IT'S BACK IN THE BOX!!  
  
Yusuke: ...what?  
  
Author: SILENCE!!  
  
Kuwabara: *moves his finger in spiraling motions next to his head and points at the author* coo-coo coo-coo  
  
Author: that had BETTER be a bird!!! O! *shakes fist*  
  
(this rant brought to you by Insomnia: "It keeps you going and going and going...") 


End file.
